


bokura no live kimi to no life!!

by seijuro666



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, yaoi but not rlly :~)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijuro666/pseuds/seijuro666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one time the gom thought akashi and kuroko were yaoi-ing<br/>aka kuroko and akashi play love live!</p>
            </blockquote>





	bokura no live kimi to no life!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurokos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokos/gifts).



> i can only write crack

 

“Akashi-kun- _ngh-_ just _one more-“_

“Hold on a little, it won’t be long now,”

 

“What the _fuck_ are they doing in there?” Aomine hisses outside the locker rooms.

“K-K-Kurokocchi is probably lo-losing his purity to h- _him. A-Akashicchi,”_ Kise sobs, ears pressed against the door. Murasakibara looks bored, yet he has his ears against the door; soft sighs and throaty groans echoing the hallway leading out of the room.

“This is…private, I highly think we should leave now,” Midorima stammers, face beet red and, bandaged fingers clutching his lucky item (an egg pillow) so hard his knuckles were white.

“No way! If that bastard Akashi makes one wrong move, we’ll be in there so quick-“ Aomine’s interrupted by a particularly loud moan. His lips immediately go dry because _who knew Tetsu could sound so erotic._

 

“Akashi-kun…I was so _close,”_

“One more round, okay Kuroko?”

 

Kise wails yet again, going on about how ‘ _Kurokocchi shouldn’t be deflowered by Akashicchi of all people’_ and ‘ _he’s too fragile to go another round’._ A choked sound erupts from Midorima’s throat before he goes pale and freezes all together. Aomine peers at the bespectacled boy curiously before deducing that he might have died from shock.

Murasakibara is completely oblivious to the whole ordeal, as usual.

“This isn’t fair! How could Kurokocchi choose Akashicchi over _me,_ ” Kise whines again and Aomine can literally see the dog ears flattening on the top of his head.

“No offense but why would Tetsu chose _you_ ,” Aomine starts and makes a very pointed look at Kise, “when _I’m_ his best friend,”

Kise gasps and stutters but Aomine stands his ground, triumphant.

“Shut up, both of you, and listen, there’s someone else in there with them,” at some point Midorima had unfreezed and had an ear pressed against the door, eyebrows furrowed. Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara follow him and sure enough, besides the sighs and groans, there’s soft, barely audible white noise in the background.

Aomine crinkles his nose, “Are they listening to music, while _doing it?_ ” He didn’t take Akashi for the trashy school-fuck kind of guy.

“Listen _closer_ ,” Midorima says, face paling again and Aomine focuses all his hearing abilities on the noises behind the door.

 

_Kotaenakute ii n da wakaru kara_  
_Mune ni egaku basho wa onaji_  
_Nando demo akiramezuni sagasu koto ga bokura no chousen!!_

 

“Holy _shit,_ they’re listening to _vocaloid_ while doing it?” Aomine whisper-screams at them. Risky song, he supposes, but he guesses it could work if they got it going right away.

“ _No_ , you utter imbecile-“and it’s at the moment, when Midorima pushes too much of his elbow weight onto the door that fate decides today is the day they would all die.

The door opens loudly, dropping four large teenagers into the room. Aomine’s face is covered by Kise’s legs and his arms are trapped underneath Murasakibara.

“Getm omf of me!,” he says underneath Kise, voice blocked by the scratchy material of his jeans. There are two things he realizes once he gets his vision and body parts back. One, Akashi did _not_ have his penis inside Kuroko and two, _Akashi did not have his penis inside Kuroko._

If he could cheer and throw a party right on the spot he could, but he stills under Akashi’s death glare.

“It was all Kise’s fault I swear,” Aomine says quickly, pointing at the blonde, who’s eyes widen immediately. “No it-“

“Why were you spying on Kuroko and I?” Akashi interrupts him, folding his arms across his chest. Kuroko is behind him, narrowing his eyes at Aomine.

“We thought you two were doing it,” Aomine mumbles, dragging his foot across the floor. It’s one thing to talk back to Akashi but Kuroko was a whole other story. It was best not to get on the wrong side of either of them.

“Doing what?” Akashi questions.

“ _It_ ,”

“What’s ‘it’?”

“You know, _it_ ,”

“Enough! We thought you and Kuroko were fornicating,” Midorima blurts out angrily. Kuroko looks shocked, looking at Aomine who shrugs in return. However, Akashi looked vaguely amused at the situation.

“However splendid the thought,” he glances over at Kuroko who shudders visibly, “Kuroko and I were playing a game on his phone.” Kuroko holds up his phone which shows a bright screen lit up with anime girls.

“Interesting,” Aomine squints at the big breasted girls.

“Oh _thank goodness,_ I actually thought you were going to lose your virginity to _Akashicchi_ ” Kise laughs, relieved.

“And what if I told you I did?” Kuroko smiles, exchanging a disturbing glance with Akashi.

Kise faints.

 

\\(x-x)/


End file.
